A Completely Different Version of Princess In Love
by Potter Meets Evans
Summary: I know, long title...basically a point of view thing, same plot, and basic storyline as PD3, with some of the same things...but other than that...completely different. R&R!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is kind of like another one of those point of view stories…it's Michael's (and maybe Lilly's) point of view throughout Princess In Love…but with a twist; I made up a different story and conclusion to the book…but it's the same plot and everything…hope you enjoy and I hope it's not too cheesy for ya. :)

Disclaimer: Meg owns all. I own nothing.

**December 6th **

So I decided to start an online journal. What's the crime in that? I mean, I know all the guys in the band tease me for it. Whatever. The thing that _I'm_ worried about is for how long Lilly will tease me after she finds out.

Which she will. She always does.

Anyway…wasn't today…_exciting…_

Went to the skating rink with Judith Gershner. Don't get me wrong, she's a really nice person. But so bossy. Okay. So she can clone a fruit fly…

…but she SUCKS at ice skating. I had to tow her around the rink skating backwards just so she didn't fall. It sucks being the gentleman that I am. All I want is Mia. I wish she knew that. But considering the fact that she's dating Kenny Showalter instead of me…well, I'd say she doesn't, and even if she does, I guess she could care less.

Huh. Just throw my heart out the window now, why don't you.

Anyway, while we were at the rink, Kenny saw me and Judith and decided to be cute and try it with Mia, even though she can skate perfectly well on her own. The moron. It turns out that he's almost as bad at skating backwards as Judith is at skating at all. Anyway, before we knew it, Mia and Kenny were sprawled on the ice, and Mia had blood coming from her mouth. I waved Lars over, who had been previously reading some magazine about guns. So what else is new, anyway?

So anyway, Lars went speeding by, right over to where Mia was and brought her, presumably, to the doctor. I didn't even get to say goodbye. Darn it.

Anyway, I've got to go, Lilly's howling for me to take out the trash, and after that I have to wash the dishes. Joy.

Lilly's POV:

That moron. He thinks that I'm putting together my show. Like I'm not going to dash up here and read what he wrote on his online journal, which he, the idiot that he is, left right up on his computer screen. Whatever. Yeah, yeah, yeah…I already know all that stuff…ooh…he likes Mia, does he? Hmm…

Well, it's obvious that she likes him, too. I mean, she won't even let poor Kenny French kiss her! Poor Kenny.

Mia really needs to self-actualize, I'm telling you, though, or she'll be stuck with Kenny for the rest of her life or something…I think it's time I do something about this. But for now…I have to scram because I can hear Michael making his way back up here. Bye!

Michael's POV:

**Later**

I saw her coming from my room…what did she mess with? Hmm…everything seems to be in check…except…OH NO… What if she read my previous entry here! She would know how much I like Mia!

And then…she might TELL Mia! Great. Just great.

Oh, Mia's here! (Must remember to keep shirt on so that I don't look as if I'm flirting)…

….

….

….

Whatever, I'm taking it off anyway. I've caught her staring before…that's good, right? Or does that just mean that she's feeling lust for me? Because, there's a difference between lust and love.

Must research this.

I'll write later, to say how the visit with Mia was.

Oh, well…that was certainly…entertaining. This is how it went:

doorbell

Me: I'll get it!

Lilly: Okay, lover boy!

So she did know.

Shit.

Me: (opens door) Hey Mia. I assume you're here for Lilly though, not me.

Mia: (blushing for some reason) Oh, well, yeah, but I still hang out with you and everything…you know, we talk about a lot of stuff…

Bless her. Always rambling.

Me: (to Lilly) Lil! Mia's here! Get your ass down here!

Lilly: Don't say ass, Michael. I will only keep your little secret if you are nice to me.

Me: (now blushing as well) I don't know what you're talking about.

Lilly: You most certainly do. (To Mia) Come on Mia, let's put your things in my room.

Mia: (puzzled) Okay…

So they've been hanging out every since…oh, I'll go now, Lilly wants me in there for some reason… This CANNOT be good…better go investigate…


	2. James Bond and Truth or Dare

**Hey guys! I know, you probably think I'm dead or something, I haven't updated anything in AGES…but I'm back for more, hopefully to update more frequently, at least until school starts up again. Soo…let's see what Lilly's up to, shall we? BTW, I'm now Potter Meets Evans (formally kkmoscovitz), just so you don't get confused by that.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, though I certainly wish I did.**

_Lilly's POV:_

Oh, this is going to be good. You see, I decided that it was HIGH time Mia found out about this little crush Michael's had on her….but not now. For now, I've got to coax her to break up with Kenny. And how to do that? Get her to spend time with the person she REALLY likes, my…precious….brother, Michael.

(Michael enters room)

Michael: What do you want, Lilly?

Me: (smirking) I wanted to see if you wanted to watch James Bond movies with us…

Michael: (jaw drops) Well….I….sure.

Me: Excellent.

Mia: Lilly, we need more popcorn.

Me: Oh, of course. (walks away)

_Michael's POV:_

**Very, very early on December 7**

…so, she just left. This was when the conversation between Mia and me got interesting.

Mia: Ooh, look at him, he's so hot!

Me: Uhhh, right.

Okay, so not really. But I decided that it was high time Mia was my friend, not just my little sister's best friend.

Me: Soo….what do you like to do?

Mia: (stares unbelievingly) Um…watch James Bond movies…which you are interrupting right now…you know what I like to do anyway, why the hell are you asking me?

It wasn't normal for Mia to curse. She still wasn't used to it; her innocent face still turned bright red every time she did.

Me: Oh, I was just…making sure.

Mia: Uh, right.

Me: Well, I think I'll leave now…

Mia: Okay.

At this point, I got up to open the door and leave. However, I found I couldn't—the door was locked.

"LIL-LY!"

Mia: What?

Me: I-can't-get-out…

Mia: Oh. (a smile creeps onto her face) Want to play Truth or Dare?  
Me: That's sort of hard to do with two people.

Mia: So?

Me: Whatever. Truth or dare?

Mia: (thinks for a bit) Dare.

Me: I dare you to…take something off.

Mia: (blushing) Well, the only things I have to take off are my tee-shirt and my jeans…ah-hah, I'll take off my belt. (takes off belt)

Me: Okay…

Mia: Truth or dare?

Me: Truth.

Mia: How long have you and Judith Gershner been dating?

Me: We're not dating.

Mia: (looks up in surprise) You're…not?

Me: Well, no, we're just working on the computer club booth for the carnival.

Mia: Oh. Well…your turn.

Me: Truth or dare?

Mia: (obviously not wanting to shed any more clothing) Truth.

Me: Why won't you let Kenny Showalter kiss you?

Mia: Oh, GREAT, YOU know about that, too?

Me: Well, the whole school does, really.

Mia: Great. That's just great. Anyway, I guess I won't let him kiss me because…(whispers) I don't really like him _in that way_?

Me: Um. What?

Mia: I don't like him in that way. I like someone else. I just went out with him because….well, I don't know why I went out with him, but I can't break up with him, it'll hurt his feelings.

Me: (slow grin of realization comes across face) Oh really? Well, I COULD always help you out with that problem…

Lilly: (enters room with popcorn) Soooo, how have you all been getting on.

Me: Great. Just great. (exits room in daze)

So, she doesn't REALLY like Kenny Showalter! I still have a chance with Mia Thermopolis!


	3. Bio's Not Over Yet

**I need more people to review!  Please?**

…**.I just realized that if my parents had named me Heidi, my initials would be HRH, as in Her Royal Highness. Yeah, I know, randomness.**

**Disclaimer: I own none. Meg Cabot owns all. **

_Mia's POV:_

**Monday, December 8th Bio**

Kenny: Hi Mia!

Me: Hey Kenny.

Kenny: So, um, Mia, do you want to go to the Winter Dance with me?

This was exactly what Michael and I planned. See, he said HE would go with me, so that when Kenny asked, I could be all, 'No, sorry, already going with somebody.' Clever, non? Anyway, I almost felt sorry for the guy. Almost. But not sorry enough not to execute my plan.

Me: Oh, I'm SO sorry Kenny, somebody already asked me.

Kenny: Uhh. What!

Me: (uncomfortable) Somebody, uh, already asked me.

Kenny: But…why didn't you tell them you were already going with me?

Me: (now VERY uncomfortable) Because, you hadn't asked yet.

Kenny: (staring at the board in shock) Well, I guess I'll go now.

Poor Kenny, he was so shocked that he left right in the middle of Bio. I almost wished I wasn't going with Michael

Almost.

(finally out of Bio)

Michael: So, how'd it go?

Me: Perfectly. But poor Kenny was so shocked that he walked out right in the middle of Bio.

Michael: Ouch.

Me: Yeah, really, imagine what it'll do to his grades, we had that quiz right after he left…

Michael: No, I mean, OUCH, Judith Gershner is poking her overly long nails into my back….

I looked around him. So she was.

Judith: Hi Michael!

Michael: (annoyed) What do you want now, Judith?

Judith: Well, I was wondering, since we've been spending so much time together…and _bonding_ so well (pokes Michael again)…that maybe you'd want to go to the dance with me?

Michael: (very annoyed) Don't you have a boyfriend?  
Judith: Yes, but he can't come, he's going to be out of town.

Michael: Well, I'm sorry, but I'm already going with someone.

Judith: (raises eyebrow) Oh really? Who?

Michael: (smiles at me) Mia Thermopolis.

Judith: (finally noticing me) Oh, _her._ (shoots me death glare)

Michael: Was there anything else you wanted, Judith?

Judith: Hmph! (stalks off)

Michael: Looks like this whole dance plan thing worked out well both ways, huh?

Me: Yeah, definitely.

Does this mean that Michael prefers me to Judith Gershner? Was he actually relieved to be going with me, the gawky princess, than Judith, the perfect fruit fly cloner? Well, in any case, Judith was NOT happy. Vengeance is mine. _Yessssssss._


End file.
